A Pocket Watch, A Wizard, and a Misbehaving Warg
by shyninja135
Summary: She wasn't sent to help Frodo to destroy the ring. She hasn't come to steal the heart of Legolas. Nor was she turned into a mystical being upon arriving to Middle Earth. In fact, she was fairly lucky to have been placed in Middle Earth post-war since she could not survive otherwise. But just because a war is over doesn't mean trouble has passed. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: To the reader. I'd like to welcome you to the shameless Girl falls into Middle Earth Fanfic. Well, I thought I'd never write one but I figured why the hell not. And to those who know me as the author of 'The Rosalian Warrior' I promise to you that I have not given up on Arathaien and her journey. She's simply…been on vacation…for a very long time. Sadly my inspiration for her doesn't seem to be coming out as fluidly as it once had. I fear I might do another rewrite…**

**Well anyways, let me explain the idea for this story. Zoop. LOOK. HER. UP. She is a fantastic writer who inspired me to write this story. (So Zoop, if you're reading this it is your fault these characters have been dancing around in my head for the past month.) Zoop writes LOTR fanfiction based around the Uruk-hai and their post-war problems. She also gives them extremely wonderful well thought out lovers. Which is what I have decided to contribute to. **

**So those who flinch away from Uruk-hai or orc you are warned. Legolas isn't going to come riding in on a sparkling white stallion to save the fair (ish?) maiden. Aragorn (NOT ARAGON) isn't going throw away his love for Arwen to win the affections of this character. And there is no Sam and Frodo romance. I am sorry ladies, I just firmly believe they are companions nothing more. So after this long monologue you all most likely skipped here is our story… **

Chapter 1

The morning was fairly bleak and the sun rose steadily from behind the mountains and smoothed its rays over the landscape like a warm blanket. But it reached only so far and could only shine through so many of the tree's that stood tall and proud within the forest. The birds were already up and chirping about in a fluttering manner, a group of blue-jays perched calmly on a branch just above an opening in the canopy of leaves. They all stared down at a being that laid motionless on the ground below, their little heads turning this way and that trying to assess what the creatures' purpose for being there. They chattered as if discussing the situation when suddenly, through the sounds of the morning, a soft moan was heard. All the little heads turned at once to the creature below and saw it rising from its' position on the ground. It had been laying flat on its back but now it seemed to be trying to stand on its wobbly limbs.

One of the little birds chirped to the others and descended quietly to another branch closer to the creature and leaned forward. The creature was dressed like the humans, yet there was a severe difference in the styles. This creature appeared to be female yet she wore dark blue trousers that clung to her shapely legs and adorning her torso was a tunic like men would wear, but it had a design the birds had never seen before. Also, the creatures hair was chopped short, not even past her rounded ears. The creature turned to the bird noticing it for the first time and her voice spoke out with a roughness not expected of someone of such small size.

"Where…" the voice seemed to be caught somewhere deep in her throat and she coughed harshly as if to loosen it. The blue-jay cooed gently and flew closer to the being, this time to the forest floor and hopped an inch or two towards the creature. The female seemed to flinch back as her pale hand laid resting on her chest, "This can't be right…" this time the voice was smoother with a bit of a twang to it. The clear orbs of the female looked towards the rising sun and with her free hand she shielded the harsh rays of the sun from her eyes. The bird tilted its head and chirped again but did not dare approach any closer to the being then it had. The female really didn't seem to take anymore notice to the bird and her slackened jaw immediately tightened. "I've got to figure out where I am…" she mumbled more to herself then to the bird. But the bird happily chattered to her as if she had and flew back up into the tree's to join its family. This startled the girl and she lurched back ready to hide. She was a jittery being at the moment the birds deduced and they watched as she clumsily stumbled in her curious black shoes.

The female did not seem deterred by anything as she continued to walk onwards, and the birds heard her incessant mumblings to herself. They started to worry perhaps the Dark One had taken hold of her but her words were not of malice. Her words sounded frightened rather then the harsh speech of the men of the mountain. "You go to bed in your own apartment…" she grumbled, "You wake up in a forest. That's normal right? Right? Oh no it most certainly ISN'T normal!" she grumbled and stepped over a fallen tree that stood in her way. The birds followed the female as she walked from their tree and they tweaked to coax her on her journey. Although they were unsure where she was going. They were fairly sure even she didn't not know…

If the woman had known the route she was taking there was no doubt that she would have been dashing as far as she could in the opposite direction. But sadly the woman was no oracle so her scent danced through the air and made its way south, guided by the wind, and was caught by a pack of fairly starving wargs. The animals, though having been dismissed by most of their orc masters after the war, still hunted freely among the forests of Middle Earth. Their numbers were decreasing though. With every group of men came a purge of their kind. Wargs were not mindless being though and their hate slowly built to a point where if even there was a scent of man they were dashing off to collect the delicious flesh of their enemies.

The packs leader, a fairly scarred creature with only one eye, lifted its great snout into the air and inhaled deeply. Its dark pupils dilated and the leader looked to the group of four other wargs that lay tiredly against the forest floor. It growled deep fiercely and nipped at the others to awaken them. All the animals jolted to their feet taking notice to their leaders agitation. The warg barked hoarsely turning its head this way and that till suddenly, as if their tails were set alight, they were running in the direction of the scent. Their movement caused nearly every forest animal a great fright and birds in the safety of their tree rose up from the branches and few away. Rabbits hid within their holes and so on. The wargs were something to be feared in a forest still claimed by darkness.

The womans pale face shifted up to the sky and she saw a flock of dark birds escape into the air, in fact it seemed there was a trial of them flying up as….something seemed to be scaring them away. Something that was heading right towards her. The female hissed and glanced about for coverage but was only met with the tall unreachable branches of the trees. She was far to small to simply reach them, so she attempted to jump up and catch one in her grasp. This only caused her more pain since when she did capture the branch in her grasp it broke off, leaving small splinters speckling her soft flesh. Wincing she looked for another way out but the only place left to hide was a large root that stuck up from the ground. If whatever it was was simply passing through she would be able to hide.

The dark haired female rushed over to the root and hide behind it clutching her wounded hand to her chest. She looked up once more catching sight of a few blue-jays that seemed to be following her. They were hopping on their branch tweeting frantically at her as if trying to speak. She only shook her head. The woman was far to out of shape to outrun ANYTHING nor was she about to ruin her other hand by giving another go at grabbing one of the branches. So she pressed her lips as tightly as she could together and pressed her body against the wood of the root and prayed to whoever was listening that whatever was heading her way would pass her. Would simply ignore her.

But this prayer went unanswered as she heard many great footfalls close by. There was a loud sniffing sound that rustled the fallen leaves that rested on the forest floor. The woman held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that maybe if she didn't see it it wasn't actually there. The animals scratched at the ground and communicated with each other with a sort of growling barking language. Were they wolves? Another stomping footfall vibrated the ground. No, too large for wolves. Her back went rigid as she heard the sniffing sounds coming closer and closer to her hiding place and the woman spared a peak back up at the birds. Only one sat on the branch watching quietly as if if it moved the predators would be notified of both their locations. With her injured hand she gently, subtly tried to motion the bird to fly away but it was a stubborn thing. It watched.

A snuffling sound could be heard just over head and the woman felt her heart clench as she looked up. What she saw was not a wolf, nor bear, not even a coyote. No, this creature looked more like an overgrown hyena, with its eyes set on its face much like a horse's. Its' beady eyes stared down at her and the female couldn't find her a voice to scream with. It seemed to be locked within the confines of her throat as the beast seemed to grin, showing chipped, sharp teeth and barked out something fierce. It lunged at the woman causing a chain reaction. The woman rolled, the animal fell flat on its face and the pack was alerted of her whereabouts. The animals howled in union and the woman found her footing and tried desperately to run. The animals didn't give up though, one jumped right in front of her with one great bound causing her to fall back onto the forest floor her injured hand catching her fall, the splinters digging farther into her flesh. She winced out of the pain and felt as she was surrounded by the beasts.

The inside of her mouth grew very dry as it hung slightly open, her eyes watching as the animal before her approached with a patient footing as if to savor the moment. Its eyes never left hers as its head lowered to be level with her own face. Eyes squeezing shut she held her breath as the animal sniffed her. The foul beast opened its mouth as if to bite her, the smell of death from its breath traveled over the womans face and she scrunched her nose and felt a tremor of fear pass through her.

There was a sound of frantic chirping from above when she felt a swoop of air go past her and what sounded like two boulders colliding with one another. Eyes opening almost immediately she saw a large black spider fighting the beast. She shot back frightfully as the two beasts fought over most likely her, their meal. More of these spiders emerged from their hiding places in the tree's and crawled to her to most likely devour her, but were met by the hounds tearing teeth. The fight was distracting enough but when the tiny blue jay descended to her aid and landed upon her bent knee she nearly jumped out of her skin. It chirped and fluttered its wings and bounced off her limb onto the ground. The female could take a hint. Swiftly she got to her feet and the bird flew low allowing the woman to follow close behind as the beasts fought.

The bird led her farther and farther away from the noise of battle until they reached the area where the woman had awakened. Sitting there once more taking deep breaths she looked to the bird. The woman had never heard of an animal helping a human in such a way. And such a small thing too. The blue-jay stood patiently at her side as the woman caught her breath. Carefully the woman extended her hand. The woman was not fearful of animals, though she was wary of them. But, she felt thanks were in order. The bird looked at the hand in a curious manner and pressed its head against the marred flesh. A weak smile spread across the womans face, of course that was before she heard a panting breathing close by once again. Head turning to the sound she was horrified to see one of the hounds, bloodied and wounded, standing nearly three feet away staring her down. She was not going to lie, she had hoped that the beasts had killed each other off.

The animal took slow and steady footsteps towards her person and the female went to get on her feet again but they were far too tired to run. The bird flew up into the air and dove bravely at the hound pecking mercilessly at its head only to be ignored. The animal seemed to have no other goal but to devour the female and the woman attempted to escape by backing up as much as she could but was met with the trunk of a tree. The back of her head bounced off it and she grunted placing her uninjured hand over the pain. The animal was now just in front of her, its one eye glinting in the morning light, and the bird still pecked at it. The beast took only a few more breaths till finally it fell forwards right onto the womans lap. She shrieked in surprise and leaned back unable to get her lower half from under the hound.

The bird stopped it attack and perched carefully on the beasts head looking about.

"You don't think you could lift this guy for me could ya little birdie?" she asked with a sour laugh pushing as hard as she could. The beast was too heavy for her. She relented and pressed her back against the firm trunk of the tree. "This is not really the way I thought I'd die…" she murmured and rubbed her eyes with her good hand. "I thought that I would at least know where I was at. I guess I don't get that courtesy." The womans voice hummed as she rested her injured hand on top of the beasts head. The animals fur was rough and wiry. Not an unpleasant feeling, but not something you'd want to sleep against at night or even wear. The female watched as the bird hopped two and fro on the body of the hound when finally it seemed an idea occurred to the blue-jay and it flew off into the canopy. "He-Hey!" the woman shouted glaring up at the trees. "Okay, thanks for your help!" she yelled sarcastically banging the back of her head against the wood of the trunk once more. The brunette glared down at the hound, whose shallow breath she could hear, "I blame you." She stated.

The woman wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun was starting to set and she had lost nearly all the feeling in her legs. And she really REALLY had to pee. The woman had taken to caressing the grimy fur of the beast for comfort. 'I'm really going to die here…' she thought to herself biting her chapped lips. 'No family to comfort me, no friends. Hell, I probably won't even get a proper burial. My skeleton will be found under this damn thing…' The lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh dear…Oh my…" the voice was that of a mans and was soft and frightful sounding. The woman turned to the voice to see her blue jay perched upon a low hanging branch and a man attired in brown robes shifting nervously from foot to foot. "I…" the man mumbled the rest but approached her quickly. He was an elderly gentlemen most likely in his late sixties. He had a long grey beard that hung mangled over his dirtied clothes. He held a large walking stick that he placed down on the ground and rushed to her side. The woman was fairly certain there was no way he was going to be able to help her. The clear green eyes of the woman glanced over at the blue-jay who didn't seem worried. "-To help." Those words she caught and she felt her spirits lift just a bit as the man placed his glove covered hands into a satchel he kept at his side and dug through it for only a moment taking out a small vial of dark purple liquid. There was a little cork holding the vial closed and he popped it off holding the cork between his lips as he held the lip of the vial under his nose smelling whatever aroma the liquid was giving off. The woman watched in an interested manner as the mans pupils seemed to dilate and he shoved the cork back on the vial and put everything back into his satchel and pressed his hands against the still living body of the beast. Taking a deep breath he pushed with all his might and the beast flipped onto its sides allowing the womans legs to be let loose. A gasp of approval came from the woman as feeling began to travel up her legs once more.

"Thank you so much sir I thought-" the woman began but the man scurried away from her as if she were some sort of disease. "Oh." Was the only word that escaped her mouth as the man fidgeted with his things looking as if he were trying to find something. The woman knew the hint and she furrowed her smooth brow. 'What a strange man.' She thought as she pressed her hands against the forest floor and attempted to stand on her own two feet. Then her bladder seemed to remind her of her bathroom emergency. Stumbling she tried to get into some bushes when the man called out.

"Where are you going!?" He shouted and she turned her head to him.

"I've been stuck under that beast for hours…women DO need to use to bathroom. Though I know its not common belief we have any sort of 'movement' likes that," she snapped. Her patience was thin and it was ready to break in two. Her confusion fueled this. The woman went into the brush and did her business, and after coming back out she saw that the older gentlemen still stood awkwardly awaiting her return. "I'm sorry I snipped at ya," she tried to apologize and the man shook his head. Unsure of what that meant she got closer, "How did you know I was here?" she asked glancing up at the blue-jay who was now entertaining a few more of his kind on the low hanging perch.

"The bird told me of your distress, I couldn't knowingly leave you to die…not in the matter." He glanced over at the beast and took a few wary steps closer to it, "Does it still live?"

"It's breathin'." The woman mused looking down at the fallen beast. "If you don't mind me askin'. What IS it? I've never seen something like that in my entire life." The older man quirked a grey brushy eyebrow at her. His expression was overall surprised and the woman simply shrugged.

"A warg. Foul beasts…usually in packs…" the man began to poke and prod at the so called Warg.

"Are they native to North America?" The man turned his head to her to stare. His wrinkled brow was furrowed,

"Where is North America?"

"W-Wait. We're not in…then where are we?" she asked. The woman was beginning to wonder if she still had her sanity. "South America? Australia? Europe?" She tilted her head, "Are any of these things sounding just slightly familiar?" she asked. The man shook his head,

"My dear, we are in on the outskirts of Mirkwood. I've not heard of this North America but it sounds like a nice place. No wargs sounds like a pleasantry." The man spoke and slipped his fingers through the oily fur of the warg. "Never gotten so close before." He turned his head towards the small group of birds and pressed his lips together and a made a chirping sound with them. The woman watched quietly as one of the birds, a robin, flew up close and landed on the mans shoulder. They whispered for a moment and the bird gave a small nod and flew off. The woman wasn't sure of what to do. She very well couldn't wander away from the man, he was the only other person she had met since she had woken up. Also, he seemed to know where he was going. "He's going to fetch my sled, I wish to bring the beast to my home."

"Why would you wanna do that?" The woman asked motioning to the beast, "It tried to eat me! And obviously from what you've said it doesn't have the greatest reputation."

"Well, this would be the only time to examine this animal. When I am done we can release it and let it go back to its pack." The man explained and moved his hand into the leather satchel.

"Hold on we? Plural?"

"Who else is going to help me transport the beast?"

"Well, I suppose that sounds reasonable." The woman tapped her chin, "could you um." She held out her splintered covered hand, "It happened in the woods. Do you have any tweezers?" she asked making the tools actions with her good hand. The man pursed his lips and took the small hand into his rather rough ones. She winced as the man turned her hand over in his and he mumbled to himself.

"I have something in my home that will help. Come, come." The woman heard a rustle of grass and leaves and looked to the noise to see a wooden sled, much like the sleds used in the Iditarod. But instead of the large muscular bodies of the Huskies pulling the vehicle it was chestnut colored hares shifting their feet and sniffing at the ground. The man was motioning the rabbits to pull the sled closer to the warg but the animals hesitated. "Oh don't be bothersome. Come on!" He demanded and one of the rabbits stomped its large foot against the ground as if to 'put his foot down.' This caused a giggle to rise in the females throat but was met with the steady dark glare of the man.

Finally the man was able to coax the rabbits closer with the help of a carrot he supposedly had in his satchel. When the sled was close enough to the warg he spoke to the woman once again, "Help me push the beast onto the sled." He asked not really giving her a choice in the matter. So both of them some how got the top half of the beast on the sled, the man said that would be all they could do. The sled was only big enough for a person to stand it, it wasn't built for animal transportation. "We'll walk behind it and make sure it doesn't slide off." The woman agreed and at that moment the man called his hares to move forward.

Once again they were in silence as they walked, the man nudging the beast with his foot whenever started to fall off the sled.

"I'm Lalianna Douglas." Figuring she might be with the man for more then just a day she felt introductions were in order. There didn't seem to be any gas stations or phone booths in this Mirkwood for her to call a cab. Hell, she was sure if she asked this man where she could get a cab he'd counter with a 'What is a cab?'. "Ya can call me Lallie though." The man looked at her for a moment and nodded. "And you are…" She motioned for the man to speak and he laughed, seeming to realize what she was getting at.

"I am Radagast."

Endnote: It was Radagast?! Who would've have thought…yeah not really I knew it was obvious too. Anyways yep I tried to make Miss Lalianna Douglas as real as I could. A believable and rational character. I'm not really that big of a fan of girls who know of Middle Earth 'falling' into it. Its just kinda dull to me, definitely when they follow the Fellowship. Yes, they know all! They are an oracle. Haven't heard THAT before. Also you might have noticed I didn't not immediately introduce a love interest! Haha! Break from the usual. Hopefully.

Also for those who do not know what the Iditarod race was before hand you've learned something new today! Hooray for you. Also the name Lallie comes from a tombstone I saw a few months ago. So this character a depiction of what I think she would've looked like.

And before anyone tackles me for writing " 'ya " and " wanna " and "Somthin' " it is the way she speaks. The tombstone was from Georgia so I just figured she might have a bit of an accent.

So to end my incessant rambling review, review, review. If you liked the story its always nice to hear what you think and the suggestions you have. And if you didn't like the story, well that's okay too. You didn't hurt my feelings. I own nothing but Lalianna Douglas. So yep. Peace out have a Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: To the reader. I'd like to welcome you to the shameless "Girl falls into Middle Earth" Fanfic. So I figured I'd just post the other chapter. Sadly its gloomy and rainy and there isn't much to do today. To those who added this story to their Alerts, Favorites, ect. I thank you for the time you spent reading my rambling. You truly are a treasure. So shout-out to the first favorites Nightbloodwolf and caligirl538 and my first followers MeliaAlexander and Raynecloud26. And thank you to all the views and visitor and so on. May my writing be worthy of them. **

**So I thought I might clear up a few things ahead of time for those who are confused by the title. What does any of that nonsense have to deal with Uruk-hai or Orcs? Absolutely nothing. To be truthful I just named our lovely characters. But I'm assuming most of you are intelligent human beings and you caught onto that. Also, I'm going to warn you that romance is not our main theme. Though I will give you sneak peeks of our male protagonist I think I'll take joy in endlessly teasing you about who it is. **

**Also, I'd like to point out that Westron is represent by English. So I'm just going to go one that Westron is English. I remember reading somewhere that that is how Tolkien meant to write it. **

**There will be possibly three or two points of views in this story but I will notify you of the change. Sometimes I might even just do an entire chapter on that one character. So I end my rambling here. **

Chapter 2

The sun had finally set behind the mountains and Lalianna found that the forest in the dark of night was not as frightening as some would make it out to be. Although, yes, it was dark the moon gleamed down at them shining a pale path to mark their journey. She glanced up into the sky and saw the stars speckled about it in patterns so familiar to her. Wherever she was, the stars still held their constellations and that gave her some comfort. The silences that held between the two, Radagast and Lalianna, were now more pleasant rather then blatantly awkward. She had come to the conclusion that Radagast was not a talkative individual, unless he was with his animals. In fact he had talked to the animals more on their journey back to his home then the few words he had shared with Lalianna. The brunette didn't feel hurt by it though.

Their journey suddenly came to a stop when they had approached a large tree.

"Well here we are." Radagast murmured making a grunting noise as he walked to the front of the sled and began to take the harness's off around the rabbits noses.

"How will you catch them again if they run off?" Lalianna asked holding onto the sled as one of the rabbits darted away into the brush.

"They come back to me. They are my friends." He stated in a gentle tone as his fingers ran over the fur of one of the hares. The hare gave a tiny nuzzle to it's companions hand before rushing off in the directions the other rabbit had gone. "They won't forsake me." After all the rabbits were released from their positions he moved back to the warg that still laid unconscious in the sled. "Help me move the fellow off of the sled." Radagast held fast to the beasts lower half. Lalianna only assumed she was to slide the sled out from under it. Moving swiftly she moved to the front of the sled and told the old man she was going to pull. She flexed her arms as she held tight to and pulled, little by little the sled was released from under the beasts weight. When released Lalianna nearly fell back from how hard she had been pulling and found herself scrambling backwards. "Put the sled beside the house, doesn't matter which side."

"Yes sir," Lalianna answered politely and carried the fairly light-weight sled over next to what she assumed was the house. The tree. When approaching she found a tiny round glass window embedded into the flesh of the tree. She bent down a bit to look inside but there was nothing she could see.

"Miss Lalianna!" called Radagast. He sounded slightly irritated. The woman flinched and dropped the sled swiftly onto the ground and walked back to the grey haired man. "Ah there you are, I was being to think you had run off." The old man was actually kneeling down at the wargs side, his hand holding up the beasts lip to check its teeth. "Hold this for me. This is most fascinating…" he had a strange pair of glasses upon the bridge of his nose. They had small little magnifying glasses on them. The woman looked warily at the lip Radagast had in his hand.

"Not to be rude Mister Radagast sir, but ya did promise to help me with my hand when we arrived at your home." She interrupted his work and he huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, fine." He got up from his position on the ground and walked towards the house, grasping onto Lalianna's arm and dragging her with him. She stumbled along as they approached a small door that both individuals had to duck under to enter into the abode. The ceiling was tall enough for both to stand straight comfortably and Radagast released the woman and began to rummage through his home. The place was an absolute mess. Moss was growing along the walls and pots and pans were scattered about haphazardly. Everything was out of order, but to the old man it seemed to be just right. He went from one random pile to the next shifting bottles and vials around checking the contents of them by either smelling or tasting them.

It took a few more moments when he finally produced a small vial of clear liquid that sparkled in the light of the moon.

"Perhaps you should light a cand-"

Suddenly a small wax candle was alit on the other side of the room without so much as a coaxing from a match. Lalianna jumped back in surprise but was caught by Radagast as he grasped the hand that was injured and pressed into it, allowing the splinters to dig farther into her flesh. She shrieked in anger btu was shocked when he popped over the vial and pour the contents of it on her hand. The areas were the the splinters were began to burn and she pulled her hand away from Radagast and cradled the hand. It was a burning pain the brought a few tears to her eyes.

"Let me see." The man grabbed her hand again and she went to shout at him claiming he'd just make it worse but to her surprise she saw that all the wood that had impaled itself into her flesh was now gone. It left small wounds though that bled slightly. Radagast went away from her once more and grasped a clean looking cloth and brought it back to her tying it around her hand. "It seems it ate away all the wood and cleaned the wound. Keep it wrapped and bound and you'll be good as new." He stated and threw the now empty bottle behind him. Lalianna turned her hand over looking at her bandaged appendage but was shocked when she realized she was alone in the home. Rushing out of the home she found that Radagast was once more beside the beast. "Well, you're going are you not?"

"I…I wish I could but. I can't. I've got no idea where I am."

"So you've never heard of wargs, you've not heard of Mirkwood. Where ARE you from dear?" he asked literally opening the beasts mouth and sticking his head inside.

"United States. Georgia." She tried and the man shook his head.

"Never heard of it." Lalianna let out a shaky breath and ran her good hand through her hair. What was she going to do?

"Then I am lost." She stated and the man looked back up at her.

"I cannot let you stay here. They wouldn't like that. Not one bit." He exclaimed and stood up and began to pace.

"Uh," fearful he'd usher her back into the woods she tried to convince him to let her stay, "Ya obviously need help out here. Let me stay and I'll work with ya."

"What help would you be?"

"I could cook, clean, help you with your…whatever you're doing." She laughed at herself. "Forgive me but I must ask. What are ya doin'," tilting her head to the side Lalianna approached the still breathing warg.

"I study the kelvar and the olvar, Figure out what's wrong with them when they are sick. Learn about them." He pointed to the warg, "I've never been able to examine a warg before. Nasty things." Radagast scrunched his nose.

"Kelvar? Olvar? What are those?"

"Kelvar is the elvish word for animal, and Olvar the elvish word for plant. Now even I thought you'd know that-"

"Wait. Elves?" she interrupted holding out both her hands to stop him from talking, "Pointy ears? Really short?"

"No, no, no. By Valar you have no knowledge at all do you?" he shook his head an she glowered,

"I'm intelligent enough thank you!" she stomped her foot, "besides who speaks elvish?" she asked.

"Very few in Middle Earth other then the Elves speak it. But is a useful language to learn." He murmured knelt back down to the warg and pressed his ear against its ribcage.

"Middle Earth?" She questioned but before she could say another word the man was running back into his home. "Radagast?" She called but realized why he had run like he had. The beast began to twitch and move coming back to life before her eyes. Its heavy head lifted to glare at her and a distinctive growl escaped through bared teeth. The warg attempted to get up but it simply fell right back down howling in pain. "Radagast!" she shouted backing away from the beast when she realized the creature was unable to move. 'Perhaps those spiders venom is still in his system…do they even have venom. That'd be my only thought on the subject…' she thought and decided to summon up what little courage she had left. Approaching silently Lalianna examined the beast herself when the warg decided to lift its large head, its one eyes half lidded as if exhausted. "I…I won't hurt you…" she spoke softly. This was incredibly stupid. Absolute idiotic! What had her mother taught her about touching animals, particularly ones that tried to kill her? Biting down on her lip she focused on putting out the back of her hand to the animal much like one would do to a dog. Although that really didn't keep her any safer. It could still bite off her hand in a split second. Though with its slow reaction time she was hoping if it did lunge she could save a few fingers.

The wargs beady eyes stared at the hand and brought its black, wet nose to it and took a large whiff. It snorted and shook its head as if the smell disgusted the warg. She laughed in spite of her own fear. The beast began to growl again and she caught sight of the brown robes of Radagast. He was by her side, how did he just appear places, with several bottles and vials.

"Oh darn he's up. Help me get these into his system. It should knock him unconscious once more so I can further study him." Lalianna went to help when suddenly something occurred to her.

"No." she stated. The old man faltered. "That's right! I said no! You need my help with the beast till you can release it, and I need a place to stay. When you're done with your work me and the warg will leave peacefully." Lalianna crossed her arms,

"What you speak for the wargs now?" Radagast chuckled and went to the warg but was fended off by a harsh bark and an attempted nip at the ankles. He jumped back in fright and looked to the girl. "Well its not like it'll listen to you! You're in just as much danger as I am with the beast!" The woman shook her head.

"I'm willing to take that chance." There was a pregnant silence as the old man thought and the warg grew more restless by the moment.

"Deal. Now hold him still." Radagast huffed and the woman went to the wargs side careful of swinging paws. She did her best holding the beast down, luckily its strength was not fully regained, and watched as one potion after another was poured into the beasts mouth.

"Where are you going to put it? We can't just leave it out in the open like this." She asked as Radagast poured the last of the potions and threw the bottles behind him. This seemed to be a habit. Didn't the man know anything about recycling?

"We'll create a nest of sorts with some brush and grasses. Perhaps lay it under the braches of a tree." Radagast spoke. The woman furrowed her brow but agreed. Soon the beast stopped moving. This reminded her of her internship at the veterinaries office during high school. She had loved the job, but Lalianna felt unbearable sadness when the animals were brought in to be put down. It was one of the reasons she didn't wish to become a vet, also harming any animal or being made her slightly squeamish.

The next two days went by smoothly for the most part and Lalianna found after a little bit of patience with Radagast he seemed more comfortable talking with her. Usually it was some nonsense about animals he had spoke with that day but she listened eagerly to everything he told her, attempting to soak up as much information as possible. She had learned much from him about the surrounding area and the man had even taken the time to show her an old map of the landscape pointing to key area's to go to and where to stay away from. The map itself was marked with different colored inks, as if to act as a highlighter, and the brunette found herself memorizing each area. Although she could never tell you exactly where to go to get to the places.

She knew that west of them was the Misty Mountains, and south there was an old road that led straight through Mirkwood to the Running River to the east. She would have to see if this Middle Earth had come up with a compass. Lalianna had started to assume after a while she was no longer in her own time. This was just a wild guess, and she was sure she'd be proven wrong later. Perhaps they'd come across a road soon and she'd figure out that this was all some sort of bad prank show to see how far they could push the Middle-class.

Radagast had made a makeshift bed out of blankets in the cleanest part of the house for her to sleep on the floor. At first she had felt a bit offended but seeing as he was basically sleeping in a wooden cot she saw that comfort could not be found on the floor or on a bed. She had actually grown accustomed to the cool wood against her before she fell asleep. What she didn't appreciate were the bugs that had a tendency to crawl on her. That was something no one could grow to like.

She was sitting quietly in one of the chairs he had in his home as he scrambled about, a few animals finding themselves comfortable in his hair and on his dishes. Lalianna grimaced at the sight. Were there any boundaries with these animals? She watched as a blue-jay swooped in through the open door and perched itself on one of the wooden cups that they drank out of. It chirped out to catch Lalianna's attention and she welcomed it with a small nod. She had come to learn that the animals here had a keen understanding of body language and verbal language. It was still strange to see Radagast speak to them and the animals in turn responding to his words.

"Would you get me some Athelas from the little blue jar over there?" Radagast asked as he picked up a tiny mouse from off the floor and held it to his ear. They were in his home and the sun had already risen above the tree's creating dramatic shadows along the furniture in the house. Lalianna was seated comfortably in one of the chairs in the corner making herself busy with some dishes that looked like they needed cleaning. Although Radagast might be comfortable eating out of dirty places she was not. She had a small cup of water and a rag and was scrubbing quite furiously against the smooth texture. She glanced up from her work when she was called and the brunette put the plate down on a small end table. The man had taught her about a few herbs he thought were necessary for her to know about, but in truth Lalianna wished to learn more. She had tried to hint at her curiosity but Radagast wasn't really the most observant of men.

"That would be…kingsfoil correct?" she asked turning her head to the man as she walked over to a basket of jars on the left side of the room. She sifted through them picking up a jar and holding it to the light for only a moment to check the contents. She dared not open any of them. Lalianna had already learned that lesson the hard way after taking a whiff of wild rosemary. She had been trying to find a small container of Aeglos for Radagast when she had come upon the clear jar. She forgotten the key characteristic of the Aeglos, the yellow flowers, and had assumed the jar of wild rosemary had been it. Upon opening the container the scent engulfed her, the next thing she could remember was Radagast fanning her face to wake her up from her unconscious state.

"Correct." He stated and the man pet the brown fur of the mouse as she picked up a medium sized jar and held it to the light. The flowers appeared to be white, although the coloration of the jar didn't help with any classifications since she dared not open it. The elongated leaves did help her deciding that that was the plant she needed and she carried the jar over to Radagast.

"Here." She stated quietly as she man took hold of the jar in his dirty hands and popped open the lid, taking a whiff. The man picked some of the plant and Lalianna was overjoyed to see that she had picked the right one. The tiny white buds of flowers gleamed in the sun and Radagast looked over to her. He opened his mouth for a moment but closed it. He did this several times, looking more and more like a fish, trying to figure out something to say. Lalianna just grinned and walked back to her chair and went to cleaning the dishes till she was needed again.

"Good…Good job." His voice stumbled and she looked to him, her clear eyes examining his face for his sincerity. She smiled again and gave a curt nod. That was the first time Radagast had complimented her for her work. The most likely meaningless words to others felt like a huge step of progress for Lalianna. The brunette watched as the man rubbed the plant on a particularly sick looking animal and she stopped her cleaning,

"Radagast?" she called to him and he looked back at her, combing his fingers through his tangled beard. "Do ya have anythin' that could help me identify the plants you tell me about. Like a book? If I'm going to be staying here I'd like to know more." The woman asked as the older gentleman seemed to ponder for a moment.

"My journal," He pushed his hands into his satchel and pulled out a black leather bound book, "It has all the information about the Olvar and Kelvar, you may use it as you see fit. I do not use it like I use to…" he walked over to the woman and held out the book, which she in turn took.

"I'll take good care of it, thank you." She nodded running her hand over the rough texture of the book and opening it up. She flipped through several of the old browning pages and found dried flowers there, each one in pristine condition. Radagast went back to her work and Lalianna found herself absorbed in the inked words of the page. The handwriting looked more like chicken scratch, but she was able to read it more or less.

With the journal at hand and after copying the map into the back of the book Lalianna had found herself being able to navigate short distances to collect herbs for Radagast. With this trust between the two began to grow and Radagast felt more comfortable leaving her alone.

And when Radagast was not around, Lalianna found herself sitting with the warg picking the petals of flowers and blowing them away with the wind. This sort of life Lalianna was starting to enjoy. It was such a peaceful existence, and although Radagast did not have much it was nice to feel free from the toils of work. The warg seemed to submit to her at these times, and the woman had started to place her arm over the warg's back and stroke its grimy fur. Radagast and herself had made the 'nest' for the warg, which seemed distasteful to the creature itself, and had started a routine of moving it out of the nest to get new brush and grasses. The thing made an absolute mess. She was starting to think perhaps all the drugging was unnecessary.

The warg didn't seem all that bad. Yes, it acted out against them but wouldn't anyone whose been taken from their home do the same? Pressing her lips in thought Lalianna was once again sitting with the warg stroking its fur. Compassion for the animal grew, but the animal in turn didn't seem to be interested in her. It would still growl at her whenever it could.

"You need a bath…you reek." She stated to the animal and he growled, "Believe me I'd do it my self but I don't think Middle Earth has come up with the invention of hoses yet…or indoor plumbing…" Furrowing her brow Lalianna stood from her sitting position and enter the house looking through Radagast's journal. She had attempted several times to actually organize his things but he only threw everything about after she was done. Finally she found was she was looking for. Her fingers flipped the pages to the back of the journal ran along the ink of the map till she found the Forest River. It was just north of them. Placing everything back where she had found it she rushed outside to the warg and coaxed it to its feet. "Come on. It'll be a short walk and Radagast won't even know we were been gone." The warg grunted in discomfort at having to move but took a slow steady pace to the direction Lalianna was leading them. She had placed a rope around the wargs neck so he wouldn't run off. The animal seemed to still be to wobbly to make it far though if he did try to escape. The sun began to set in the west, and with that knowledge Lalianna tried her best to lead them to the river.

They kept going north till finally they hit a river, whether it was the river she had intentionally wanted to go to she was unsure. But once the warg saw the water it began to struggle against the ropes.

"Alright ya mongrel hold on!" she hissed and grasped the rope yanking it of over its head. Once released it dashed, or stumbled really, into the depths and dipped its head into the water only to yank it back up and allow the liquid to drip down its furry face. Who would have thought the warg liked to bathe. It shook its coat every now and then applying more and more water each time. Lalianna sat back against one of the tree trunks just out of splash range. Why she trusted the beast she was unsure, but something in her gut told her that it wouldn't run away.

'They live in packs…' the words echoed throughout Lalianna mind and she sighed. The woman assumed this creatures pack had been killed by those spiders since no other wargs had attempted to attack them after his capture. 'Where will he go?' she thought as the animal barked out, its tongue hanging out in delight. 'They're like overgrown dogs…' she thought blissfully missing her own pet. She had had a small cairn terrier by the name of Toto, ironic yes, who had lived for many years. He was fifteen. 'I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm gone. It's not like I had many friends…but mother would have called my phone around a million time by now checking up on me…' Closing her eyes her thoughts drifted. That's when the panting breath of the warg brushed over her face and she scrunched her nose,

"Too bad there's no toothpaste for you…" she hissed as the animal took a seat right next to her, panting excitedly. Lalianna had never seen it in such a state, to think only a few days ago it had wanted to eat her. Perhaps it was only adapting to the situation. Shrugging her shoulders she reached out and placed her hand right behind the wargs ear and scratched gently. The warg growled and Lalianna immediately took back her hand. The animal grunted and placed its nose on her hand trying to coax it back on its head. "Was that your attempt at a purr buddy?" she asked in a light tone and went back to what she had been doing. Once more the growling started and she shook her head.

All was peaceful until animal raised its great muzzle in the air and its ears turned this way and that before settling on a more menacing growl.

"What is it?" she asked curiously went the animal nudged her with its body. "Wha-" There was a swooshing sound from up above and a firm 'THUNK'. Looking up there was an arrow embedded into the flesh of the tree and she gasped and looked in the direction where the arrow could have been shot from. There stood three blonde haired beings, silvery bows in hand riding atop brown mares. Frightfully the woman stood to her feet.

"Halt orc!"

'Am I that dirty looking?' she thought. Lalianna looked down at her clothes. She was caked in mud and grass and her once pale skin was streaked with dirt and sweat. Perhaps she should've taken a dip in the river as well. The brunette went to speak when another arrow flew past her and the warg was up on his feet faster then she could cry out.

"Keep your words to yourself Orc." One being spoke and drew back its arrow to aim. That was when Lalianna felt a large mass go right under her and she was flipped onto something. She grasped the mass under her and felt the wet matted fur of the warg as it began to clumsily sprint back south. The beings followed them on horse-back and Lalianna squeezed her eyes shut at the warg seemed to grow more balanced and began a straight and steady sprint through forest.

"Tree watch out for the- oh and the rabbits!" she spoke to the warg as it ran panting breaths escaping its lips. It growled and Lalianna took a chance to sit up on the beast and looked back. The three beings were gaining, swords drawn, "Find Radagast!" she told the warg hoping it understood. "Radagast!" she spoke the name again as the animal leaped over a fallen tree. Riding the warg was something strange, Lalianna had never ridden a horse before but she could only assume the two feelings were nothing alike. The warg was more flexible and every bone seemed to move with her, to her it seemed a smooth ride. Hands grasping tightly to the fur she felt a burst of energy go through the animal as the beings seemed to disappear behind them. The animal howled out when finally they found Radagast perched on a root that had grown out from the ground. He was smoking a pipe, making intricate clouds of smoke as he exhaled. He was started out of his cool demeanor at the sight of the woman riding atop the warg.

"Lalianna- What are you-"

"No time! These people were chasing us! They keep calling me an orc! Tell them I'm not an orc! They won't even let me speak!" she explained as she slid down off the wargs back. The animal collapsed to the ground, probably out of shape from being so cooped up for so long. When the riders finally caught up to them Radagast was off his perch, staff in hand the a pipe sticking out past his lips. His expression seemed vaguely surprised, and Lalianna kept a good distance away from the riders. The men halted pulling back on the reigns of their horses looking down upon the wizard.

"Radagast the Brown, it worries me to see you so calm around such beasts."

"These are guests of mine, what are you doing scaring them in such a way?" he asked motioning to the two beings in question. Lalianna took to glaring at the men who now glanced at her with a critical eye.

"An Orc and its Warg… is what you call a company? You truly are as mad as they say." One of the riders spoke hopping down off his horse and walking closer.

"Yes a warg, but no orc." Radagast held out his hand to Lalianna and pulled her closer and brought his sleeve to her face and rubbed off some of the dirt. "Simply a woman." The rider who gotten off his horse came closer to Lalianna examining her. He went to reach out but grimaced and held back as if the dirty would hurt him.

"She is filthy Radagast." The man exclaimed and looked to the old wizard. The warg growled abruptly and the man turned to the beast and Lalianna got a sight at the pale pointed ears of this man. 'These are elves?' she thought so astonished her jaw hung slightly. 'Well I'll be damned…' she saw that the two other riders were still looking at her and the brunette quickly shut her mouth. "Who is she," the elf asked bluntly looking back to them.

"Its rude not to introduce yourself before ya ask for someone else's name ya know." Lalianna spoke and the man seemed to mull over this statement. The elf looked to Radagast and the man began to explain,

"She is not from around here, please forgive her."

"Then where is she from?"

"Um. United States. Georgia?" Radagast looked to Lalianna and the woman nodded. The riders whispered to one another as the other elf looked over Lalianna.

"I've never heard of those lands."

"You and him both." Lalianna stated before she was elbowed by Radagast. The elf ignored her comment and continued to speak with the wizard,

"Radagast, you know that I cannot condone a warg in Mirkwood." The elf motioned to the warg,

"We are only studying him. When we are done we will hand it over to the elves of Mirkwood." Radagast tried to compromise but Lalianna's heart gave a firm squeeze. 'They'll kill 'em.' She thought as she looked back at the beast. But she kept her mouth shut as this seem to satisfy the elves and they left them. The old wizard waited a few more moments before he grabbed the womans arm roughly and began to drag her away, the warg at their heels. "What do you think you were doing? Riding the warg like some orc? Taking him out of his nest?"

"He was disgusting Radagast! And those men-elves-whatever they are started the chase first! What was I suppose to do!" she hissed,

"Leave the beast be that's what you were suppose to do!" the old man and company reached the house and he released her. "Had you done that none of this would have happened!"

"I didn't know it was against the rules! Hell you didn't even set any rule to begin with about the warg!" The beast approached Lalianna from behind and sat down watching the argument. "And how could you just offer him up like that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Radagast retorted and scurried away trying to avoid her,

"That's a lame answer and you know it!" she shouted after him and furrowed her brow in annoyance. She felt the warg lift her arm over its great head trying to get a scratch or two from her. Lalianna complied. Lalianna patted the wargs head, "Come on, lets get you back to the nest." She sighed as she led the beast over to the brush.

Endnote: So…I was really unsure of how this chapter went. I wanted to give Lalianna some insight on plant life of Middle Earth. But I wanted there to be some bonding between her and the warg. Although the warg isn't misbehaving now he's still got a lot of time to do so. Also you can tell I like to time skip…a lot. Sometimes I don't see the point in writing day by day chapters when there is nothing of true importance in those days. Also, I figured Radagast wasn't really going to have some excellent conversations with a random stranger. Also I think I made the Elves a bit to…I'm not sure of the right word for it.

Besides that how are you enjoying it? Find it dull? That's okay we're still in the first couple of chapters. Never rush a good thing. Remember, reviews are nice but not necessary and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: To the reader. I'd like to welcome you to the shameless "Girl falls into Middle Earth" Fanfic. Suppose I'm on a roll with this story. Or at least with the updating. Well I've decided to introduce you to a new character in their point of view. And since this a new development I decided that I would put the name of the character at the top to show whose point of view it is. Also I'd like to shout out to Feistyfilly14 and Scarlet Rosaria's follows. Thank you they mean so much to me. And thank you to all the people that have gone this far into the chapter. I don't have much else to ramble about so we'll just jump right into the chapter**

Chapter 3

Lûrûrz

Grey skinned hands of an orc dipped down in the white snow of the Misty Mountain, its fingers freezing without gloves, picking up the small item that had caused a indention in the snow. It was metal from the feel of it and had a smooth texture along the edges but the front and back of the item was embellished with intricate designs in a circle around a small opening. The opening only led to a glass face of peculiar mechanisms. They turned and turned as the orc watched with fascination, its fingers running over the item. The item had a chain hanging down from it but at the end there was only a small little hook. She examined the hook curiously and brought it closer to her face. This is when she heard the item ticking.

This sound surprised her and she yanked it away from her face as if the sound was dangerous. She had never heard such a noise before and she was wary of it. She had no idea of what this item was but curiosity beat out her initial fear of it and put it into the fur jacket pocket. The dark haired orc would bring it to her brother. Although he was not known as the wisest, he was the most worldly and had traveled to many places. Perhaps he had seen this contraption on his journeys?.Picking up the corpses of the white rabbits she had thrown onto the ground she heaved the catches over her shoulder and began to make the treacherous climb back up the mountain to where there was an entrance that had broken open in the mountain. Her brother told her never to leave the caves, since Sauron had fallen Men of all kinds had grown braver in approaching the mountains to exterminate their kind.

Red glassy eyes narrowed as the sun began to peek over the mountains, causing her great discomfort. She had lost track of time it seemed…Lûrûrz needed to hurry…

She pushed through the crowd of orcs who scurried about the caves and tunnels of the Misty Mountains. They chortled and yelled in their language and she smiled to herself as a few children ran past her. And although they knocked into her and called her nasty names this was the way the orcs of the Misty Mountains had lived their childhood. Her youth felt so long ago and a twinge of jealously coursed through her, how she wished to be so carefree. The orc went up stone steps towards the top of the mountain, where her brother and his companions often lounged about. Her leather boots hit the stone softly as she ascended and came to a arch in the stone that led to a large room. There in the soft lights of candles his brother sat on one of their chairs, boisterous laughter echoing throughout the room. One of the orcs had somehow gotten his head trapped in a large vase. How that came about Lûrûrz was not too interested to figure out.

"Bîshûk!" The dark haired orc called to her brother. The older male turned in his seat, his large mass of a body seeming to overflow the small chair. Most of the furniture the Orcs had acquired were from the dwarves. "You have to see what I found!" She walked right up to her brother who leaned back in the chair, his dark red eyes watching his sister approached. His companions whistled and called to her, but a sharp intimidating growl from the warrior silenced them.

The siblings held no hint to their relation. As Lûrûrz was soft and smooth looking with shapely features he was rough and brutish looking. Her small curve of a nose contrasted with his rather large one. The only features they both had in common were their crimson eyes, dark skin, and the protruding tusk like teeth on from their bottom jaw. Although the younger orc's teeth were smaller she could easily hide them with a cloth over the bottom half of her face.

The orc pushed her rough hand into the front pocket of her jacket while holding the rabbits in the other and found the item holding it out to her brother. Bîshûk took the contraption from her grasp and held it in his own calloused hands. The female watched as her brother examined the piece in question and she waited excitedly for his answer.

"Now where'd ya find a thin' like that?" asked one of the male orcs coming closer and looking over the female shoulder to see the metal item.

"It…It was outside one of the entrances to the caves. Must have fallen off the mountain side." She lied swiftly and easily. Her brother nodded turning the item over in his hands.

"I've never seen anything like it." Bîshûk's voice was more of a growl. He held the item up by its chain. "Looks like something that the _Albai _would craft," he murmured and ran his thumb over the smooth texture and leaned in to look at the face of the item. The item was ticking. This made his pointed ears twitch, "Looks harmless enough though." He placed the item back into his sisters open hand. "Why ya so curious 'bout it?" he grumbled and watched as his sister shifted from one foot to the other. Sometime she felt a bit foolish in front of the older orc. She was fairly young, although she was of age to pick a mate, and she had seen her brother as a sort of role-model. He did was he was asked to do and he did it well. That kept him alive longer. After Sauron had been destroyed it was like some sort of thread had been cut. She had never lived in a time where Sauron was not ruling over them.

"I've just never seen something like this before. You think Men could have made it?" she asked and held the item close to her chest. He seemed to ponder this for a moment,

"Possibly…" he mused as he picked up on of the clear bottles that were scattered on the stone floor and held it to his lips, careful of his teeth, and chugged some of the scarlet liquid down obviously in deep thought. Suddenly the floor below them shook with such a tremor that it surprised all. The orc rose to his feet along with his companions, save the one whose head was still stuck in the vase, their hands on the hilts of their blades. Bîshûk's gaze turned to his sister who had set down the rabbit and taken up arms as well with her silver daggers.

There were rushed footsteps the coming up the stone staircase and a group of orc's, younger then they, were panting as if they'd been running for miles. "_Buubs_! What is happening? " Roared Bîshûk as the orc's caught their breaths.

"The tree's… tree's of Fangorn are attacking! Along with the Elves!" they spoke and another tremor shook the room. All males in the room pulled their weapons and ran toward the young orc's to go fight. Bîshûk stopped beside his sister and pressed his large clawed hand on her shoulder,

"Escape with your life sister, do not think to fight!"

"But I can- the women of our kind have always fought bravely beside-"

"No!" Bîshûk barked and shook her slightly, "Head towards Mirkwood and find shelter there. Stay hidden. I promise to come find you!"

"You know you can't promise me that!" she cried out as shrieks of pain from below echoed up to them.

"Stop arguin' with me and go!" Bîshûk left Lûrûrz swiftly and went dashing down the stairs to fight.

Lalianna

"Here, Summers pheasant's-eye!" the woman kneeled down, the black bound journal in a satchel of her own now. She had cheated by drawing in all the flowers that Radagast had not gotten a sample of. Lalianna took the orange flower between her fingertips and picked it, roots and all. She handled the plant carefully as she maneuvered her free hand into the leather satchel and opened the book to the page marked 'Adonis aestivalis'. She placed the flower carefully between the pages and closed it to save it. Lalianna would get help from Radagast to embalm it.

A week or two had passed now and the forest no longer felt like a foreign place to Lalianna. She had wondered around it so much, caked in the dirt, she felt as if she were a part of it. Radagast had given her clean clothes after her jeans and t-shirt had fallen to bits. They were robes like the wizards, but cleaner and not as ragged. The sleeves were far to long for her and she'd often have to roll them up when she was working. Yes, Lalianna was now officially apprenticing under Radagast. Though she knew she'd never become a wizard she found joy in studying the beasts and plants of the forest. Something she had never focused on in her true home. Lalianna had been studying to become a watchmaker believe it or not. She had been studying with the company Rolex for a year.

She stood up from her kneeling position and gave a great sight as she looked towards Radagast home, she could still see it from where she was. Turning to head back she saw that the warg had taken a keen interest in what she was doing and had approached.

"You're suppose to be in your nest…" she growled as the beast huffed at her and sat down sniffing at her satchel. The warg was still under their care, and after much convincing and arguing with Radagast the beast no longer was given the potions to keep it weak and feeble. It complied to them well enough to most commands, but still had horrible behavior problems when it came to the any other being. "It's just some collecting I felt I needed to do. Nothing more." She explained to the beast patting its head lightly. The beast growled in delight at the contact and perked its ears up at the sound of Radagast's voice.

"Lalianna!" The old wizard called, "Come!" She furrowed her brow. The old man still had a tendency to call at her like a dog. Pursing her dry lips the brunette motioned for the warg to follow her and they approached the house where a few white horses stood quietly without their riders. 'Oh not them again…' she thought sourly. The elves of Mirkwood had come every other day to collect 'The Parasite' as Thalion liked to call him. Lalianna had finally gotten a name out of that elf after pestering him endlessly. And she had thought that elves were patient. Turns out, Thalion wasn't.

She motioned for the warg to go to the nest and it snuffed and pressed its nose against her now shaggy hair. She rolled her eyes and went to enter the home when she felt the presence of the warg following behind her.

"No! To the nest!" It growled at her. "Go!" she tried to sound a bit more authoritive but it didn't work. The warg followed her into the house, as big as it was, and sat down as if it were meant to be there. "Bad!" Lalianna laughed as it had to hunch its back so not to hit its head against the ceiling. "Radagast, Thalion, troops!" she looked at the company who sat precariously on the stools around Radagast, who was standing, and the young woman joined them deciding to perch on a clean spot on their dining table. "My presence was needed?" she said coyly glancing at the stoic face of Thalion, who didn't even give her a glance or acknowledge her.

Obviously the elves were uncomfortable with the presence of the warg only a foot away and Lalianna went to tease them when Radagast spoke,

"Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood has called upon us," Radagast announced to her and she pursed her lips in thought.

"Us?"

"Yes. Us."

"Why us?"

"I'm not certain, they won't disclose any further information to me!" Radagast grumbled stomping out of the house to fetch his sled. Lalianna tilted her head the elves but they ignored her as they stood to their feet and followed after the old wizard, but the brunette woman caught hold of Thalions cloak just in time to stop him.

"How doesn't he know about me. This…Thranduil?" she asked him but the elf just laughed,

"He knows many things Lady Lalianna," Thalion teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. She was no lady, both of them knew this. She released him from her hold and the blonde haired elf walked out briskly to mount his horse. The woman looked to the warg who had taken to sniffing through some of the leftovers that had been from the night before. The woman knew none of it was to is taste though. Although Radagast ate meat it was incredibly rare, so most of the times she found herself nibbling on plants and leaves throughout the day. The warg turned its nose to all the leafy greens and stomped out with Lalianna at its heels.

"What about the warg?" She asked Radagast as she approached him. He was putting the harness's on the rabbits as he looked up and pondered for a moment.

"It's coming with us as well." Thalion spoke having overheard the conversation and Lalianna shook her head. She didn't like the looks of this at all. The warg blinked in confusion and she tapped her lips.

"Radagast I think I'll ride on the warg there."

"Absolutely not, you get on the sled!" he scolded, "You've ridden the beast one time and now you think its some sort of tame beast? It is still a warg!" After more arguing and yelling and coaxing she somehow convinced the wizard to allow her to ride the warg. Once that was said and done the woman approached the beast who looked at her curiously and held out her hand to the animal. It didn't seem to understand her intent and leaned into the hand awaiting for her caress's. Lalianna shook her head and motioned for the beast to kneel a bit so she could swing her leg somewhat over its broad back. It complied warily but as it felt the woman hop on to its back the warg growled causing elves bow and arrows to aim right into its skull ready to kill the beast instantly.

"Calm down!" whether it was to the elves or the warg no body knew, but Lalianna settled herself on top of the beast and patted its back. She cooed lightly to the animal, like she would do to her own dog when trying to relax him, and the warg straightened up into a standing position. All looked at her waiting for the beast to buck her off and lunge to eat her but the warg stayed eerily calm as the pale hands of Lalianna gripped the wiry fur of the animal. "Well then, " she began as she coaxed the warg forward, "shall we be going?"

The ride was longer then Lalianna had anticipated and they had arrived at the Elvenking's abode by the time the sun had set. A cold breeze had passed over Mirkwood as the company approached and Lalianna involuntarily shivered. Nights were starting to get colder now, was winter upon them? She would ask Radagast later. Her eyes looked about the area seeing that the elves lived in homes much like Radagast, but they were built up the large tree's like tree houses. Eyes fell upon the warg and its rider as they entered and Lalianna wished nothing more then to have some sort of shield upon her back because she was sure they were staring daggers into as she passed. Thalion led them up wooden steps that made their way around the girth of the tree till they approached wooden bridges, like roads, leading from one home to the next. But connecting all the bridges was a large home which Lalianna could only assume was where Thranduil dwelled. Radagast had never told her much about the King of Mirkwood, only that he was an elf and had a son.

As they crossed over bridges still mounted on their animals Lalianna began to worry the bridge would snap under the weight of the warg. Thalion assured her that the bridges made by elves would never fall out from under you. That didn't settle her nerves though. The brunette pressed her face against the coat of the warg and looked out to the dimly lit lanterns sitting in the windows of the homes. The homes traveled farther and farther up the tree's, looking as if they were walking in a constellation in the night sky. She smiled to herself at the beauty of it when they finally approached the building and the guards posted in the front held their spears perpendicular causing a great X to the front double doors. Thalion spoke to them in their native tongue, which Lalianna didn't take the time to follow.

They were allowed in, but Lalianna had to hop off the warg and lead it in with rope that the guards supplied. Elves were so resourceful. She tied to rope around the great neck of the beast and tugged on it lightly to lead him into the warmth of the home. Lalianna had been expecting marble, ebony, large colorful fresco's on every wall. What she saw though was something more extraordinary. The walls of the home were not only from the inside of the tree, but had several branches growing out of them creating a plethora of designs no artisan could replicate. Everything was dimly lit but no doubt because candles were a huge fire hazard in a completely wooden house. She walked close to the warg as they were led down several hallways, being met with woven tapestries most likely depicting great elvish events Lalianna would never know about or come understand. Everything was so intimidating with the high contrast of shadows with which the light created. Shadows of branches looked like great horned beasts against the walls, and more then once Lalianna flinched away fearing it was a true animal. This caused laughed among the company, but the warg simply exhaled swiftly and pressed its great nose into her hair.

Thalion and the group finally approached a pair of double doors that he swung open with the grace only an elf could execute and there, sitting patiently was a blonde hair man with blazing blue eyes. A crown of flowers, branches and thorns adorned his head like a crown. His movement reminded Lalianna of sloth as he motioned for them to come closer.

"Thalion, I see you have brought me my guests." Even his speech was slow, as if he were savoring each word and syllable. The lesser elf bowed grasciously,

"I have, may I present you once more with Radagast the Brown. And a new guest to Mirkwood, Lady Lalianna. She is the wizards apprentice." Thalion explained to his king and the older elf nodded, "And also…their beast." He gave a blunt motion to the warg who was glaring quite blatantly at the Elvenking. Thranduil didn't seem to be phased by this,

"Welcome." Thranduil spoke, " Thalion?" the elf turned his face to Thalion who stood at attention, his back completely straight and his eyes set forward. " Please go fetch it from the dungeon…" he murmured and Lalianna quirked an eyebrow. The elf nodded and led his comrades away from the throne room, leaving only Lalianna, Radagast, and the warg to the king. The king, in his long elegant green robes, glided off his throne to the group with a grace that seemed almost impossible for even an elf to accomplish. It was genuinely creepy and Lalianna gripped the rope tighter. The warg grew slightly louder with its growling each step the king took and the woman had to hush it several times. "I am sure you are curious to why your presence was required Lady Lalianna…" his smooth voice, "Although Radagast…I'm sure know what I wish to speak with you about…"

"The orcs?" Radagast asked and the King nodded turning his back to them,

"The raid in the Misty Mountains has caused several orcs to run here for safety from the tree's of Fangorn." He hissed in a way that made Lalianna's spine shiver, "The riders have found Saruman's fighting Uruk-hai among them. These foes would have been simpler to take down if they were alone…but they travel in packs. Like wild animals…" the king began to pace slowly about the small room. "Your studies about them would be most helpful to our cause-"

"And what cause is that exactly?" Lalianna had interrupted the king without thinking and she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stick up in the air as the icy glare of the Elvenking glared at her.

"To exterminate those creatures of darkness….that is the just cause."

"Genocide is just?" she squeaked out unable to stop herself. "What makes it just?"

"They have been lurking in our world too long. You are a stranger to this land so you cannot possible comprehend the destruction they cause. The sadness these beasts bring with them wherever they go." He motioned to the warg who looked as if he were about to take a bite out of the king. Lalianna didn't try to argue, though she held strong to her beliefs. No species deserved genocide, not the even the mosquito's. Something so annoying yet necessary. "I have brought your master here to help me with a strategy, and you and your beast to help with the securing that our plans play through."

"Meaning…" Lalianna stepped closer to the warg whose hair bristled,

"Meaning Lady Lalianna that you are in turn to help us with our so called genocide." Thranduil said this so nonchalantly Lalianna could've sworn her jaw had fallen to the floor.

"Excuse me? Why in the world would I do somethin' like that?" she hissed as Radagast looked about nervously. Thranduil kept his cool expression,

"For one," Began the king, "We hold your warg here with us, if you don't comply we shoot it on sight. And two," he held up to fingers, "I have this." His other hand had been closed in a fist but when he released it there was a sudden drop and a quick stop and there in his clutches was Lalianna's pocket watch. She stared at it for a moment trying to understand the rulers point.

"Okay…the warg was a good reason. But my pocket watch? I've had that thing for years and never used it, why in the world would it be important to me?" the brunette asked shaking her head,

"It is your way home." Now this perked Lalianna's interest.

"A pocket-watch will get me home?"

"Every item has its own magic Lady Lalianna, and this…what did you call it? A pocket-watch? Yes. This pocket-watch is the way out of this land, to continue your life from where you left it. There is only one door, one goes through. One comes out. This is your door." After his speech Lalianna bit onto her lip,

"So basically. If I don't do what you say…you'll take away my only way of leaving this place." The king nodded and swiftly put the ticking watch back into a pocket. Lalianna looked to Radagast. Although he was not the most observant of men she would have thought he might sense something wrong with this sort of situation. Feeling slightly betrayed and caught between her beliefs and her family she found she had to agree. "Fine…ya have a deal." The brunette held out her hand to the elf, who took it daintily as to not get to much dirt on himself.

That was when a screeching trumpeted throughout the room and Lalianna turned to the sound and saw that three elves and Thalion were dragging in a wriggling ferocious being that was screaming as if it were dying. The woman covered her ears from the high-pitched shrieks but felt the touch of the Elvenkings hand on her shoulder,

"You should be glad I got to this beast Lady Lalianna. I found this item in one of its pockets…" he glowered, glaring at the being from over his upturned nose. The woman looked upon the being and saw that it had its head covered with a sack, a rope tied around its neck to secure it from flying off. The brunette rushed over and yanked at the ropes, much to the groups dismay, and ripped off the sack from over the creatures head. The face of the creature was wrinkled from its angered expression, its nose scrunched and brow furrowed. It had dark dreaded hair that was pulled back into a high pony-tail with a leather throng, and its skin was the color of ash, tinges of brown in its complexion contrasting well with its smooth high cheek bones. Had it not been for the little tusks going over the beings top lip and the piercing crimson orbs she wouldn't have given the creature a second glance. The being snarled at her and spit at her face. Luckily it missed and Lalianna stepped back.

"This Lady Lalianna, is an orc which had been inhabiting the Misty Mountains to the west." Thranduil spoke and the woman just watched and listened to the creature. It grumbled and spat and hissed. It spoke in a language so course and ruthless Lalianna wasn't even sure if it could be classified as a language but rather guttural sounds and grunts. From its physique it was most certainly a female and it continued to shriek until its eyes met with the warg. The warg didn't growl or lunge, it didn't wag its tail happily as if to see a master. No. It sat and watched the female act out. The female orc spoke to the warg, who shifted its head down. This upset the orc and she shrieked once more, the same sounds as before to repeat herself. The warg took its place behind Lalianna to hide, as if in shame.

The orc shook its head and turned it away from the warg.

Thranduil knelt down and began to speak in the language the orc had, making its narrowed eyes widen and pull back out of fear. They argued for a moment and when if finally seemed to comply the king stood back to his feet and walked to his throne.

"So it is set, Lady Lalianna, her warg, and the orc Lûrûrz will be off orc hunting within a weeks time." He smiled then and Lalianna's eyebrows shot up. If there was ever a time to be completely confused it was now. The questions she wished to ask were endless. The reason she was chosen, considering she had no talent with weapons, or why the warg needed to come with him. But more importantly why was an orc hunting its own kind. It most certainly wasn't on a path of self-destruction. Though she was sure if she'd tried to ask these questions the king would simply ignore them. Glancing down at the seething beast it shot a murderous glare at her and lunged, snapping its sharp teeth at Lalianna. Instinctually the woman flinched and squeaked out in surprise.

The laughter of the orc echoed through the room as the elves dragged the beast away down the hallway back to the dungeons.

Endnote: You know what I always found interesting? Although orcs are portrayed as evil, wasn't that more based on Saurons control over them? I always thought that. So I wanted to give them a tribal culture, in a way, in this story. Also, to those who were like "ZOMG SHE TOTS STOLE THAT 'THERE IS ONLY ONE DOOR, ONE GOES TRHOUGH, ONE COMES OUT FROM 'ONCE UPON A TIME.' " why yes. Yes I did. Also I had a bit of trouble writing Thranduil the way I did. You think I got the character somewhat right? Probably not! So anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviewing is helpful but not necessary. Suggestions are always welcomed. Also before you guys get to excited I did NOT show the male who Lalianna could possibly/maybe/sorta have feelings for. Had ya there didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: To the reader. I'd like to welcome you to the shameless "Girl falls into Middle Earth" Fanfic. I'd like to go ahead and give a shout out to my new follower kapibarasan and their favorite on the story also to Mistic Wolfess for putting this story into her favorites. Also to another new follower KyriaEternal. I'd also like to thank my first reviewers kapibarasan, AaylaKitoofNiflheim, Nightbloodwolf, Anastasia, and a guest . I feel so honored to have praise come upon this story. Though this story is fairly slow going and the plot doesn't jump into romance immediately I feel it is important to lay down a good foundation and build the walls of your story before you start painting and decorating. Lame as it sounds that's the way I try to write now. **

**Also, I think I'll keep Thranduil's thoughts to myself. I thought about writing his point of view in this chapter but then I decided not to.**

**Well, enough of my rambling here is Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Lalianna

The pale woman yelped as the sharp side of the knife slide against her finger as she took to taking off bits of her hair. Once the meeting with Thranduil had finished up Radagast and his company had been led to the large room they were to share. It had two small beds and was large enough for the warg to rest in the corner next to a small fireplace. Lalianna was certain now that that was the biggest fire hazard there. Blood oozed from her wound and she stuck her forefinger in her mouth. When the woman had gotten a look at herself in the mirror she had been slightly horrified by the state of her hair. Although she had not minded it in the forest they did not have mirrors in the woods! How was she to know that she looked worse then Radagast did. At least Radagast took the time to comb through his beard and hair now and again. Lalianna hadn't even thought of it till she saw the large rats nest created at the side of her head.

Having borrowed a brush she had been able to tame it more or less and had taken a small knife she had acquired from Thalion to cut off the longer tidbits of her hair that hung over her eyes. Obviously it was more dangerous of a job then she thought. Radagast was snoozing quietly on the clean bed, more then likely going to leave a big brown spot of grim and dirt where he laid. She herself had not changed and she was tempted to ask one of the many maidens that walked the halls for some spare clothes. Lalianna gripped the raggedy dark green fabric of her cloak and held it tight. No, she'd never give up the cloak. But she knew she'd have to change out of her under clothes to put on more protective wear. She wasn't going to fend off an arrow with ripped cotton now was she? 'Who says we'll find any orcs anyways. They could've run off by now' she thought to herself as she ran her fingers over the dark lines on her face.

"Excuse me?" She had opened the door slightly and caught a female elf's attention. The woman was one fair and smelt of lavender, "Do you perhaps know where I can go bathe? There doesn't appear to be any sort of washroom around here."

"Oh, we wash by the river my dear." The woman cooed and looked her over. The womans eyes said it all. 'I look disgusting.' This nearly made Lalianna laugh sourly but she kept her composure as the woman led her out of the room, seemingly the warg felt the need to follow, and out of the building and across the bridges. "I'll fetch you some clean clothes, you'll you brand new once you're done!" the woman said in a bubbly manner, carrying a fluffy towel and a bar of soup cradled in her arms. Lalianna was a few steps behind her while the warg was just a step or two behind Lalianna. It kept stepping on her heels and she had to push it away a couple of times from it following too closely.

"I'm Lalianna, some call me Lali. No one HERE has come to yet. Perhaps it's a breech of etiquette or something like that…" she spoke aloud, the last part being more of a pondering to herself.

"Oh I know who you are. One does not walk into Mirkwood in the presence of a king with their pet warg at their side," the woman teased as they descended the spiral wooden staircase.

"He's not a pet. More of a companion. Whose really annoyin' me right now!" she barked the last part to the warg immediately retreated a few more steps back. It was growling and grumbling under its breath. The woman laughed, the sound like the tinkling of a bell.

"I am Myriad." The elf spoke looking back for a moment, "it's a pleasure to meet you Lali'," the female smiled at Lalianna and the brunette couldn't help but smile back. They finally reached the forest floor below and began a short walk towards the river, there were a few other elves there washing themselves and Lalianna felt her face turn slightly red. A few women were sitting closer to the shallow end, their breasts in clear view as they sat and chatted with one another. A few males were closer to the middle of the river where everything waist down was hidden by the glittering waters. The moon shone down brightly on the elves and Lalianna felt even more self-conscious than before. Though she was by no means a lithe being the elves were ethereal beauties that none could match. "Do not be shy Lalianna," the woman spoke softly placed the towel and soap down on a log, "No one is truly paying any attention to each other, and no one will be cruel towards you. Let me help," the elfs pale fingers slipped the thin cloak off of Lalianna's shoulders causing the human woman to step back.

"I-I…could you just…turn around?" She asked shyly and the female shook her head with a small smile turning her back to Lalianna. Feeling a bit better the brunette was able to peel the dirty clothes off and lay them down next to her cloak. Picking up the bar of soap she scurried into the river, flinching at the cold water brushing against her skin, and got to a depth that hid most of her 'bits'. When the elvish woman turned back Myraid gave a small graceful wave,

"I will bring back fresh clothes for you Miss!"

"Don't throw away my cloak please!" Lalianna called out and the elf gave a curt nod and began to walk back. Lalianna rested in the water, unmoving, trying to get use to the cold. The woman had not expected some sort of hot spring to be waiting for her, but she did miss the warmth of a hot shower. She sighed at the thought, and indoor plumbing. She missed that the most. Dunking her head back she tried not to pay much attention to the others who were washing themselves. She really didn't like the thought of washing in the river. It was like washing in other peoples filth. Lalianna glanced over at the group of elvish women who still chatted gaily to one another. 'They don't even look like they've had a speck of dirt on them….' She thought to herself and rubbed the soap along the length of her body trying to scrub off the dirt. The brunette was wishing for a washcloth right about now. With her hands she rubbed the dirty and grim off, the soap perched between her lips.

It actually didn't taste bad. Though she personally wouldn't want to consume the soap it was not like holding a Suave bar to wash out your mouth. Lalianna had that happen to her once as a child for saying a curse, it really wasn't as traumatizing as some people make it out to be. She was able to get most of the grim and dirt off of her body and went to work on her face, dunking it into the water now and again and scrubbing.

"Lady Lalianna…" the voice wasn't inquiring, and her heart sank.

"Thalion. How nice to see you here…" she grumbled, a red monster of blush running up her neck threatening to feast upon her face. How had she not seen that little detail upon coming into the river. It would have been different had it been strangers she'd never have to see again. But now that stubborn elf was here? She looked up to him seeing that he was but a foot away from her. If there was ever an expression of indifference made better Lalianna would call it false. Thalion had it down to an art. Because the way the elf looked at her he appeared not to be affect by her nakedness.

"How long has it been since you've taken a bath Lalianna? You're turning the river brown with your grim," he mused. The woman stared at the elf in disbelief, he truly was an ass wasn't he? Turning away from him she continued to scrub herself,

"Obviously a long while." She stated taking no more interest in the elf.

"Oh, did I insult you?" Thalion asked. Though the woman was sure he knew the answer.

"No, it gets me hot and heavy when you talk like that Big Daddy." She smirked to herself continuing to not make any eye contact with Thalion. Lalianna was sure he had no idea what she was talking about, she didn't even need to look to know there was confusion written all over his face. There was movement in the water ahead of her and she looked to see that the warg had pranced in, splashing up big waves of water onto unfortunate victims. The elvish women squealed in surprise at the oncoming water and scurried away as if they had been sprayed with something acidic. The males didn't seem to be as effected, but they looked fairly annoyed by the creatures presence. Lalianna laughed nervously as the beast approached. The wargs was still above the water, but its legs were now hidden by the water. The animal pressed its nose cold nose into Lalianna's wet hair and she patted his fur in return. "Thalion how did the king acquire that orc from the Misty Mountains, I'm assume there wasn't a two for one sale on them down at the farmers market," leaning her head back into the water she soaked her soapy hair attempting to get all the suds out. Thalion ignored her initial joke,

"The tree's of Fangorn and the elves of Mirkwood have been working together to rid orc from the terrain there." He stated running his wet fingers through his blonde hair. He had a few locks of it braided and pulled back out of his face, Lalianna had never noticed that before.

"Now how do tree's get rid of anything?" she asked quite amused, "Thranduil spoke of them but I didn't think to ask him then."

"They speak and move…I assume in the land you live in there were no such things."

"Well of course not!" she turned to him, "There were no elves, wargs, orcs, or wizards either!" Lalianna smirked in spite of herself. "Ah, I miss it so." Finally combing through her hair with her fingers one last time she saw that Thalion was staring at her quite intensely, "What?" The male reached out with his pale thin fingers towards the brunettes face, the woman reared back attempting to stay out of his reach but failed as his fingers came around a brown tendral of hair.

"Did…Did you cut your own hair milady. With the knife I gave to you?" he was chuckling, "I don't remember it being so….unsymmetrical." Thalion tilted his head at the woman, a curious twinkling in his old eyes. Lalianna slapped his hand away flustering,

"Be quiet elf." That was the only come back she had. Although it really wasn't a come back at all. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the layers she herself had cut into it and paled considerably. Lalianna was sure she was going to hate herself after her hair dried. Then a question settled upon the womans mind and she looked up at the elf, the color drained from her face. "Why does King Thranduil wish to use me? It makes no sense," she started and Thalions expression set in s a stoic manner, "Why does he not simply use his own troops to rid himself of his so called pests." She murmured. "How are a human, a warg, and an orc going to take down packs of orcs?" Lalianna heard the elf at her side give a great sigh.

"Even I do not know of the kings intentions," Thalion crossed his arms over his chest, "But what he says must come to pass. Whether you or I agree with it."

"So we see eye to eye? You believe this annialation of the orc's is foolish?"

"No." the elf pursed his lips. "I believe that its folly to send an inexperienced girl, her mischievous pooch and an unstable, blood thirsty orc after its own kind." He finished and Lalianna wished she could be angry with him but she knew all he said was true. Worriedly she ran her fingers over her arm,

"What do you suggest then." Her voice was gravely serious.

"Do as you were instructed to do and ask no questions. Keep the blade I gave you close to heart…and trust nothing the orc tells you." Thalion glanced at the female before him and seemed to want to say more but was interrupted by Myriads call for Lalianna to step out. The green eyes of the woman looked over to the lithe being and she gave a short wave of acknowledgement before she mouthed a 'Thank you' to the elf before swiftly stepping out, the warg covering her from wondering curious eyes.

Lalianna had taken to the elves after a few days, although the ones she had met in the beginning of her journey had been distant, she realized the not all the elves had such an attitude. They were cheerful beings, on the border of being slightly annoying, and kept Lalianna entertained during her short stay with the king. She hadn't taken up with any master archers or swordsman, nor did she practice endlessly with the dagger Thalion had bestowed upon her. No, she kept to her studies of medicines and plants because Lalianna knew that given a sword she'd hurt herself rather then her enemy. And if she could just know enough to keep her company alive she believed they could get through the awful deeds they were going to commit.

It was the last day of her stay, and she sat quietly at a small desk in the corner of the room she and Radagast shared. Radagast, during their stay, and kept to himself and the king making their plans. She was still angry towards him for leading her here, though she knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Radagast was a trusting individual after one got to know him, and he never expected anyone to do what he didn't wish to do to others. It was one of his flaws. Probably one that led to his self-isolation in the woods to stay with the animals that could not betray his trust. Lalianna flipped to the next yellowing page of Radagast's journel, making a few notes herself on the plants.

She still did not know what each plant in Mirkwood was, but she knew the ones that were necessary. Smiling to herself she picked up the small yellow daisy and held it to the candle light. Night had once again consumed the forest and she found the silence comforting for once. The warg sat quietly a few feet away panting gently. Lalianna shifted in the new clothes she had been given for her journey. The clothes were layered, she wore her cloak, a white blouse with a brown vest and some breeches. Adorning her feet were brown leather boots. Myriad, the young elf female who had become a companion to Lalianna, had helped the woman put on chain mail beneath the clothes. It was cold against her chest at first but her body temperature warmed it after a while.

A soft knock at the door brought Lalianna out of her thoughts and she turned to see Radagast enter the room. The wizard looked extremely worn down and exhausted.

"Good evening…" she mused as the woman turned back to her studies.

"Hn…" was all the wizard said as he walked straight over to one of the single beds and plopped down on it. She ignored him for a while as the wax candle on the desk burned quietly. The flame would flicker now and again causing shadows to dance across the page.

"So, has everything been drawn up for the journey?" Lalianna pressed the journal closed and turned to the wizard. He huffed slightly,

"More or less…" Radagast grumbled turning on his side away from her.

"I'm assuming King Thranduil or yourself won't share anything with me and simply nudge me into the woods with the orc."

"Precisely. We've done nothing but converse with that orc for the past week. She will knows our plans," the wizard sat up a bit.

"Ya know I've been wonderin' something Radagast," the woman walked over to the wizard and plopped her rump right beside him on the bed. "If King Thranduil doesn't trust orcs, and obviously dislikes them, why does he feel the need to discuss his plans with this particular orc?" Lalianna asked running her hands through her disheveled hair.

"As the King has his bargain with you Lalianna, he has one with her too." Radagast looked to his apprentice with old, calculating eyes. "You leave tomorrow morning my apprentice…" The woman nodded. They stayed in silence for another moment when she felt wool-gloved hands come over her cold ones. A hiccupping breath caught Lalianna's attention, only realizing just then that it was her. She felt a slight tremor through her body and she laughed,

"This is so stupid…" she scoffed sweeping her free hand across her face, "I'm actually scared." Laughing sourly the woman looked down at her lap as she attempted to hold down the sobs that wanted nothing more then to escape her throat. She refused them though as she rubbed her eyes keeping the tears away. "I shouldn't be scared! I've not cried once since arriving here…why now?" she felt the wizard squeeze her hand comfortingly,

"Your fear isn't something to be ashamed of Lalianna," the wizard spoke.

"I'm not…ashamed by it…as strange as it sounds I'm terrified of actually being scared. I'm worried…what if I go on this journey and when the time comes to actually harm…" she gulped, "…kill somethin' I hesitate. Its not as if I'm dying for a cause I believe in." The woman whimpered. She thought back to all the wars her own world had faced over the years. How many of those men did not believe in the causes that they were fighting for and were forced to join. Though it was no longer a present problem in her time she wondered what the soldiers of old told themselves to keep them fighting.

"Lalianna, I can't tell you that what to do. My beliefs are strong when it comes to the orcs and I would feel no regret if they were all to perish," he explained holding the small smooth hand in his own feeling as she flinched a bit at his last statement. "But your world sees the world in so much gray that it seems as if you don't see the bad and good. Its almost as if you have to justify why these beings did what they did. And just because you have some sort of justification for their sins doesn't mean they are excused from them all together. There is no justice in that." Lalianna looked to her teacher with sad eyes,

"There is no other way?"

"None…I wish I could comfort you my dear but I fear I cannot." The old wizard murmured and Lalianna sighed and brushed off the rest off a tear that had threatened to fall. She looked at the wise face of Radagast and saw the worry knit into his brow, and the unkempt condition of his beard and the woman patted his face. The man in turn pressed his forehead against her fingers.

Lûrûrz

Grunting at the sheer force the elves pushed her towards the exit of their home the orc found herself wearing her old armor, instead of the ridiculous rags they had her dressed in when she was residing in the dungeon, with the silver daggers they had confiscated in their sheaths settled on both her hips. They had the courtesy to giving her a hood to protect her from the sunlight of the morning but the back of her eyes still hurt. Causing a massive headache to blossom and her agitation to grow. Lûrûrz tried to shake the guards off but was only forced onto the ground once more so the elves could get a better handle on her. Although she was smaller then both of them she held great strength and firm footing, if she really wanted to the orc could simply throw them off and run.

As they approached the dark haired orc saw the woman from the throne room standing next to the raggedy old man with the ugly beard. She snarled, her lips coming over her teeth baring them viciously only be to hit across the back of the head by one of the elves. Then her eyes caught sight of the warg lumbering over to the human girl, rubbing its great snot against her for the womans caress's. 'Gone soft…stupid _Buub' _she thought to herself as they reached a foot in front of the orcs new company. The elves greeted the woman and her companions, the woman glancing nervously at Lûrûrz. Smiling to herself the orc was released from the elves death grip.

"Its name is Lûrûrz." That all the introduction the elves gave before they stepped back and watched the interaction. The woman gave a nervous nod but walked towards the orc all the same and held out a hand,

"Lalianna Douglas…" it was not a confidant way to introduce herself but the orc grunted and grabbed her forearm roughly in greeting. The orc felt the elves behind her nearly lunge forward at the unnecessary roughness but then they were called off by the _undur kurv_. The brunette woman released the orc from their shake and walked back to the older man placing a chaste kiss upon his wrinkled cheek. "Now you watch over Thalion for me while I'm gone…" she whispered, and the orcs ears twitched at the sound. Crimson eyes glanced back to see one of the guards glaring a hole into the back of the womans head, Lalianna in return giving the elf a cheeky sort of grin. "Shall we get goin'?" Lalianna asked as she slowly mounted the warg, who complied kindly to the human and knelt down for her to hop on.

The orc gave a nod to her but was yanked back by the forearm into the chest of an elf,

"Harm her intentionally or unintentionally, I don't care which, and I'll knock your head clean off your shoulders orc…" hissed the lyrical voice of the elf male and a barking sort of laughter escaped passed Lûrûrz's lips.

"I've already given my word _buub_…" she hissed in a voice that sounded like two rocks sliding together, "My word is my bond…" Once more the orc yanked free and stomped a few paces behind the wargs footsteps into Mirkwood.

Endnote: You know. By the end writing this chapter I was thinking. Would you guys like some illustrations of the characters? Something visual you can look at when more poor excuse of description just doesn't do it for you? Well, I'll draw them up and we'll see how it goes! Of course I won't draw Radagast or Thranduil. Only the OC's. Hm…well I may be convinced to draw the canon characters. Who knows. Maybe I'll do illustrations for each chapter. I have not life!

Also there might be a naming for our friend the warg. I feel like he will deserve one soon because he's no longer simply a beast to Lalianna. I'm probably going to give it an orc name. I don't feel like George or Cindy is a good name for such an animal. Though that'd be absolutely hilarious. I'll take suggestions though.

Oh! The italicized words I used in this chapter are words that I looked up for Lûrûrz and the orcs to have some curses.

Buub- Pig

Undur kurv- fat whore

These will probably be the two used most by our lovely orc maiden! But FINALLY we might get some actual real action (Not sexual gutter brains) in the next chapter. Will Lalianna go through with the genocide? Will the two end up getting along. Hell, even I don't know.

Anyways, remember reviews are nice but not necessary and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
